Return
by chryscirce
Summary: Anything is possible in Beacon Hills. Even returning from the dead. But when you come back from death, you never truly are yourself again.
1. Chapter 1

Several months had passed since the events of the nogitsune. Besides the occasional supernatural mishaps, Beacon Hills had returned to its version of normal. But this is Beacon Hills, and this town doesn't stay quiet for very long…

"Why couldn't break be any longer?" Stiles said to Scott as they walked into the halls of Beacon Hills High School. They had just come back to school for their final year, and it was looking pretty good. No big bad guys had come, and they finally felt that they could relax.

"It's just one more year. Stop complaining Stiles!" Scott said. They stopped in front of Scott's locker so he could put his helmet away. "Besides, don't you miss Coach?" he sarcastically asked as he fumbled with the locker combo.

Stiles just rolled his eyes at his best friend. "Sure, I miss Coach so much. I just can't wait to see him again first period for the entire semester."

"Careful Stilinski. I might start to think that Coach is going to take my place."

Scott and Stiles turned to see Lydia and Kira had just come up. Lydia playfully gave a slap on Stiles' shoulder before giving a quick peck on the cheek.

"Oh sure. If it was between a middle-aged guy and a beautiful red head, I would have such a hard time deciding."

This time, Lydia didn't joke around when she slapped Stiles.

"OUCH. That actually kind of hurt."

Kira and Scott couldn't help but laugh at the two. Lydia and Stiles were an odd pair, but they were solid as a rock. Scott put his arm around Kira and led her away to let the other two hash out their "argument".

"So…I was thinking of a movie later tonight at my place," Kira suggested.

"Sure. I just have work at Deaton's until 5 and then I'll he-" Scott abruptly stopped. A scent began to overwhelm his senses. _Why does this feel…familiar? _He looked around to see if there was anything out of the ordinary, but there was nothing. Kira looked on with worry.

"Scott?" She put her arm on his shoulder and started to shake him. "Hey, Scott!" He snapped back into reality for a moment.

"Something is here. I can smell it." Scott's face grew concerned. "I'm not exactly sure what it is, but it's not new." _Could it be that an enemy has returned?_

"We'll keep our eyes peeled for now since we're not exactly sure what this is. For now, let's go to first period before Coach yells." She grabbed his hand, and they both made their way into the classroom. They both took their seats, and Scott felt a tap on the back of his shoulder. He turned around and saw Isaac looking back with a serious expression.

"Do you smell something…off?"

"Yeah, man. It just hit before Kira and I came into class. Did it smell kind of…?"

"Familiar? Like we should know it, but we can't place it? Yeah." Isaac sat back on his chair.

The two wolves sat up immediately. The scent that they were in the middle of discussing was getting stronger. They looked at the classroom door, wondering who or what exactly was coming closer.

"Scott, what's the plan?"

"Nothing…yet. If anything happens, get everyone safely out first. Then, we'll deal with whatever this is."

Scott could feel his heart beating faster. _Who would return to Beacon Hills for revenge? Why now? _The boys saw the knob slowly turn and the door opened. Their mouths and their hearts dropped when they realized why the scent was so familiar.

A girl with long brown hair walked in. She wore a light blue sundress and a brown leather jacket. The girl kept her head down as she walked up and gave her note to Coach. He read the note for a minute and then stood up.

"Class, it appears that we have a new student this year. Please welcome Allison Argent. You can take whatever seat's open, but do it fast. I'm about to start."

"Sure, thanks!" she said sweetly. She turned to look for an open seat, and Scott and Isaac got a good look at her face. She was the same Allison they had known. All except for her brown eyes being replaced with blue, and that her hair was as long as it was when she and Scott first met.

Kira, Scott, and Isaac all looked at each other, just to confirm that they weren't the only ones bewildered. Allison picked the empty seat right in front of Scott and took out a notebook. She began shuffling inside her bag as the three of them continued to watch her every move. Shock still was settling into Scott's mind. _It can't be. There's no way. _

His thoughts were interrupted when she turned around and looked directly at him. She flashed a small smile, "I'm sorry for asking, but do you have a spare pen? I can't believe I forgot one!"

"Ummm…." Scott was at a loss for words. Here, right in front of him, was Allison. She had died in his arms months before, but now she was here. And she had the same tone, demeanor, and scent. _How is this possible?_

"Here, take mine," Kira interjected. She could tell that it was getting awkward really fast. She handed her the pen, "And I'm Kira by the way."

"Thanks Kira! You are a lifesaver!" Allison turned back and began to focus on Coach's lesson.

Scott mouthed a "thank you" to Kira and she nodded to acknowledge. He then pulled out his phone and sent a group text to the entire pack: **We have a problem.**


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT?" Stiles shouted in disbelief. He looked around and saw a few people looking at him. "Umm…I just can't believe that the mystery meat is really not meat!" People turned away and began to question the lunches in front of them. _Phew, that was close._ Then he leaned in towards the group, "What do you mean Allison is at school?"

"It's exactly what I said. She showed up to first period and borrowed my pen," Kira nonchalantly explained. Out of the three that saw Allison this morning, she was the one freaking out the least. Scott and Isaac may have been at the lunch table, but their minds were far from it.

"That's impossible. Maybe it's some sort of mind trick? Sometimes people tend to see what they want to see?" he suggested.

Scott broke away from his trance. "Maybe. Something's not right." _It can't be Allison. _His mind kept flashing back to that night, Allison lying limp in his arms. It was a night that no one could forget. The only thing they could do is move forward from it. Scott had told himself over and over that he had healed from it, moved past the grief. Now, he didn't know what to think anymore.

"Alright, so what's the game plan Scott?" Stiles asked. He could tell that this was affecting his best friend and Isaac the most.

"We should find out what she knows. But remember, this probably isn't Allison so we have to be careful."

"Awesome, sure. Let's just ask her how coming back from the dead was. No big deal right?" Stiles had a tendency to be blunt. As soon as he said it, he could see Scott and Isaac wince. "Sorry, my bad. I didn't mean for it to come out so harsh. I probably shouldn't be the one who approaches her."

"Don't worry. You weren't the one I had in mind for the job."

"You had someone in mind?" Isaac asked. He wanted to find out what was going on as much as Scott did.

"Definitely not you either. I was thinking of someone else. We need Lydia." The group turned to look at the red haired beauty. Her mind had been lost in thought about the probability of her friend coming back from the dead and the possible reasons why. The feeling of four sets of eyes watching her snapped her back into reality.

"Lydia, you and Allison were best friends. Maybe you'd still have the same chemistry with her?"

Lydia stood up and picked up her bag. "I'll do it. Making friends isn't rocket science after all." She walked away from the table to search for this new Allison that everyone was making a fuss about. There had to be an explanation for this. Sure, it may not be the most normal explanation, but there had to be one. Lydia was lost in her thoughts as she left the cafeteria and turned into the hallway. When she looked up, she stopped dead in her tracks. The only other person in the hallway with her was Allison who was busy arranging her locker.

"Holy crap…Allison." she said in disbelief. The girl turned to look at her. Allison looked like how she did when they first met. However, her eyes were different. Rather than her eyes being a warm brown, they were an icy blue.

"Oh shit, have we met?" Allison's cheeks flushed red. "I tend to be bad with names at first, so I'm sorry if I forgot your name!"

"Ahhh…I'm Lydia." She extended her hand towards Allison. Her heart was beating a little faster since she was unsure of what would happen next.

"Lydia, that's a beautiful name," she said as she grabbed Lydia's hands and shook it.

_Hmmm…she's warm and definitely living. She's even breathing too. _"Thanks."

"You know Lydia, this is kind of strange, but you look like an old friend," Allison said with what Lydia swore was a sinister grin. 

Lydia froze.

"Anyways, it was nice meeting you. Maybe we can hangout soon?" She slammed her locker shut, and then she leaned in and gave a peck on Lydia's cheek. "You can invite your boyfriend too. He's pretty cute." She gave a quick wave and walked away.

_Who is this girl? This can't be the same Allison. There's no way._


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter took some time to write. I apologize for the delay. Reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

Isaac's thoughts were everywhere and since this morning, his heart rate had been going at the speed of light. This girl, this "Allison", was the main cause. _How is she alive? Is this really her? What the hell happened?_ He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the brunette take a seat next to him.

She tapped him on the shoulder, and he jumped at his seat. He turned to see that the person he was thinking about the most was sitting right next to him in chemistry.

_How ironic._

"Oh, did I startle you?" she asked. He took a good look at her, looking for signs that could possibly explain how she came back from the dead. Her eyes were an icy blue, but she still had that warm smile that made him feel weak at the knees.

"Umm…uh, no. I just…had a long night. That's all."

"Oh, okay. Every seat was taken, so do you mind if I sit here?"

"Be my guest," he said. _Maybe I can find out more by talking to her here. _"So, you're new here. How's the first day going?" he asked nervously. _Act cool Isaac. Be cool._

"It's going okay. I'm having some trouble finding classrooms, but I'll get there. I'm Allison by the way." She extended her polished hand at him. Isaac hesitated for a moment before meeting her for the handshake. As soon as he touched her hand, a wave of emotions hit. This felt like the Allison that he knew, the one that he had to say goodbye to just months ago. At the back of his mind, however, a small voice was telling him that this didn't feel right.

"Are you going to keep shaking my hand forever?" She gave a small laugh. Isaac realized that he hadn't let go yet. He immediately released her hand.

"My bad." _So much for being cool._

"And your name is…?"

"Isaac." _How did I not introduce myself? _

Allison smirked. "Isaac, hmmm…that's a nice name." Their conversation was interrupted by the teacher's announcement that class was beginning. Allison and Isaac both turned away from each other and began to pay attention, or at least pretend to.

Isaac leaned over to Allison and asked with a grin, "You like the name Isaac?" He saw a small smile form as he asked.

Class continued without a word from either of them. As much as Isaac wanted to talk to her, he knew that the ball was in her court. It was like old times where conversations were more like a game, and it had to be played correctly to win.

As the bell rang, students were fussing with putting away their stuff and booking it out of the classroom. Isaac was in the middle of putting his notebook away when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

It was Allison's. She leaned over to him and whispered in his ear, "It's a sexy name." He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand, and his heart started beating so fast, it felt like it was going to rip out of his chest. She stood up and flashed him a devious grin before walking out. Isaac sat in his seat realizing that he was feeling something he hadn't felt in awhile: sexual tension.

* * *

"Dude, Lydia is freaked out. She's not sure why, but she has a really bad feeling about this Allison," Stiles said. They were walking to Scott's locker so he could grab his helmet.

"What happened?"

"She tried to talk to her, and she said that Lydia looked like an old friend."

"Well, maybe she meant it in a not-so-creepy way," he suggested. He stopped, and before he went to open his locker, he noticed an envelope taped to it with his name written in cursive.

"So did you miss an important holiday? Because Kira may just kill you with a katana if-"

"Stiles!" He ripped the envelope from the locker. "Today isn't a special day for anything." Scott brought the locker up to his nose to see if he could get a sense of who sent it, but there was nothing. He cautiously opened it as Stiles looked on. Both of them were holding their breaths at what was inside. They both relaxed a little when Scott pulled out a piece of white stationary paper.

**Scott,**

** Roses are red, violets are blue, puppies are cute, and wolves are too.**

** Love**

Underneath the love was a red lipstick stain. Scott and Stiles tensed up when their eyes saw the "wolves" phrase.

"Please tell me that Kira has a sick sense of humor," Stiles said.

"Stiles, her scent is nowhere near this. Neither is anybody else's for that matter." Scott eyed the envelope and the paper suspiciously, but there was nothing out of the ordinary. He opened his locker, took out his helmet, and he and Stiles began to walk towards his bike.

"Kira is tutoring right now and gets out later so I can't ask her. I'm going to head to Deaton's."

"Going to ask him about a recently resurrected ex?"

"That, and I actually have work." _Maybe I have nothing to worry about and it's just Kira being silly._

"Alright man. I'm gonna go find Lydia and see if she knows if this is a prank. Girls aren't great at keeping secrets. I'm sure if Kira wanted to prank you, Lydia would be in on it too." They opened the school doors and walked outside. "I'll see you later!" Stiles walked back into hallway to find his lady love.

Scott walked down the steps and mounted his bike. _Maybe Deaton knows something about this. I'm sure he'd be the right one to talk to. _He put on his helmet, and started speeding down the road towards the clinic.

All of a sudden, Scott started feeling pain. It started out as a headache, but then it started searing. "AHHH" He began to swerve on his bike. The pain intensified, and Scott could see his fingers becoming claws. He was shifting. There was no way he could go to the clinic. It was mid-afternoon and there were probably people there that needed their pets to be seen. He changed his direction for home. At least he would be safe there.

By the time he had reached home, Scott was fully shifted and drifting in and out of consciousness. He quickly got off his bike and made his way to the front door. As soon as he opened it, Scott collapsed, his body feeling weak. It took all of his energy to remove his helmet. _What's happening to me? _Something caught Scott's eye from the inside of his helmet. He was conscious enough to see a faint purple glow radiating from the helmet's interior.

It all made sense as Scott drifted back into unconsciousness. _Wolfsbane._


	4. Chapter 4

Scott opened his eyes to see three faces staring back at him: Deaton, Stiles, and Melissa's. His body felt weak, but he could feel that he was fully human again. "What happened?" He realized that he was lying on his couch instead of the floor where he had previously collapsed.

"Dude, you're helmet had wolfsbane inside it," Stiles answered.

"What?" Scott thought back for a moment before remembering. He remembered that he saw the purple glow right before he blacked out. _How and who?_ He put his arms on the couch and attempted to sit up, but he slumped back down as his arms gave out.

"Careful. This was no amateur," Deaton explained. "Whoever put the wolfsbane in your helmet definitely had experience."

Melissa, sitting in the armchair across from Scott, had a worried expression on her face. "So this wolfsbane…what does it do?" she asked.

"Wolfsbane is poison to werewolves. Based on the dosage, it causes one to shift into a werewolf form and effects can range from feeling weak to death."

As soon as Melissa heard death, she looked down at her hands. She didn't want to think about what would have happened and what could have happened. Scott picked up on his mom's concern.

"Mom, don't worry," he reassured. "I'm weak, but I'm fine." She looked at him and he gave a warm smile. "I've handled far worse, and I turned out okay." His focus then shifted to Deaton. "What happened when I blacked out?"

"You were late for work, which was pretty out of character. It was actually your mom that found you, and she called Stiles. Stiles told me, and I came as soon as I could."

Scott couldn't imagine how his mom must have felt seeing her son on the floor. It was probably a mother's worst nightmare.

"Scott," Deaton continued, "this was a full frontal attack. You and your pack need to be on your guard."

"Deaton, you said before that this was someone with experience?" he asked.

"Yes. I was able to examine your helmet. The wolfsbane was ground into a powder form, and it coated the inside. Whoever did this put enough to make you feel the effects, but not enough to really poison you. When it comes to wolfsbane, there's a fine line between the two, and this person got it right."

"Wow, great. So we have someone out to get you," Stiles said. "Awesome."

"This was a bold move. This person went straight for an Alpha. You all need to tread lightly," Deaton advised.

"Great. Let's just add this to a list of things that's going weird today." Scott tried sitting up again, but this time he was successful.

"What else has been happening?" Melissa asked.

"Oh nothing really…Scott's ex just came back from the dead." Stiles responded in a sarcastic tone.

The look on Melissa's and Deaton's face meant that Scott and Stiles would have to explain the story all over again.

* * *

Isaac shouldn't. He really shouldn't have. But he was stubborn so he did. He was following her. _I need to know if this is really her._ Ever since he lost Allison, he felt hollow. Part of him even felt guilty. Time and time again, he would get thoughts about all the different ways that night could have ended differently. If he had been stronger, if he was faster, then maybe she wouldn't have died.

He had followed her to the library where she was at a table, alone. From the looks of it, she seemed to be doing homework. _This is what she does after she comes back from the dead?_ He was behind one of the bookshelves, pretending to read some book that he had just picked from off the shelves.

He felt a vibration from his pocket and pulled out his phone. _Why would Stiles be texting?_ He then read the text: **Meet tonight at 8 Scott's. Trouble.** Isaac felt a pang of worry. Trouble was never good, especially, when in text.

He looked back up to see that the table he was observing moments ago was empty. He moved closer though the opening in the bookshelf to see if he could find her.

"You must really be looking for a book."

Isaac's body went rigid when he recognized the voice. _Crap._

He turned around the see Allison looking at him, arms crossed. Her blue eyes staring at him, her mouth formed into a smirk.

"What? Didn't think I'd realize that you're stalking?" she asked.

"Umm…stalking?" He tried to feign a sense of cluelessness, but he could tell from her face that she wasn't buying it.

"You've been watching me from behind this bookshelf for the past hour. How is that not stalking?"

Isaac looked down at his feet, trying to come up with something to say. "I just…was nervous to approach you…"

"Nervous?" She laughed as she uncrossed her arms. "Why would you be nervous?"

"Well…you have this intimidating demeanor." He started to relax as he realized that this story could actually be believable. _Maybe I can play this off. _

"Me?" Her look turned from concern to disbelief.

"Yes, you."

"Well, maybe if you got to know me better, then I'd be less intimidating," Allison suggested. She reached into her bag and pulled out a sharpie. "Here," she grabbed his arm and pushed up his sleeve. Isaac couldn't see what she was writing as her body was blocking it. When she was done, she dropped his hand. "I'll be waiting," she turned and walked away.

Isaac watched her leave, and then he looked at his arm. He smiled when he saw that she had written her number.

* * *

Malia woke up, her head pounding. She felt disoriented and weak. She had been at track practice moments ago, but she couldn't recall what happened after that. _Did I pass out? _She put her hands on the ground and she could feel that the floor was metal. She lifted herself to sit up and she saw why. She wasn't at track practice, but in a metal cage in a warehouse. It was large enough to where she could sit up, but she couldn't stand.

"HELP!" She yelled.

"No one can hear you," a voice said. Malia tried to find the source, and she saw a figure sitting on one of the wooden boxes.

She tried to bend the metal bars, but to no avail. She was still weak. "What do you want?"

"I'm just doing what you would do: playing with my prey before the kill."


	5. Chapter 5

"So you're telling me that someone decided to go after the Alpha?" Ethan asked. Everyone in the pack had just been briefed on the current events. They were all sitting around Scott's living room, processing the situation. Today was definitely eventful for everyone.

"Yep, it looks that way," Stiles confirmed. "Wolfsbane."

"That's strange," Aiden chimed in.

"Why? Don't think Wolfsbane is normal to kill a werewolf?" Stiles shot a glance to Aiden.

"No," Ethan said, understanding where his twin was going with this. "It's because you don't just attack an Alpha out of the blue. It's a stupid move."

"You guys went after Scott with Deucalion," Stiles reasoned.

"But not directly. Picking a fight with an Alpha means you're going after the strongest in the pack. The better way to do it would be to after the weaker ones and work your way up. This is…."

"Bold." Ethan finished his brother's explanation.

"Something bothers me still about this whole thing." All eyes turned to Deaton who had been quietly thinking for most of the meeting. "The wolfsbane on Scott's helmet was enough to do some damage, but not seriously harm him. Why?"

"Our new villain is stupid," Stiles suggested. "Mistakes happen?"

"Not exactly. Wolfsbane has one of those either/or effects: either it does some heavy damage or none at all. The dosage of this one was precise. Whoever did it made sure it did no real damage to him."

"So this is a scare tactic?" Lydia asked.

Deaton looked at Lydia with a serious expression, "Or a warning of what's to come"

* * *

From her cage, she now was tied to a metal pole in the warehouse. Metal chains were used to bind her body tightly to the pole. As much as she tried to wriggle free, she couldn't. The chains were too strong.

"Do you like surprises Malia?" a voice asked.

"I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR THROAT OUT."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," the hooded figure came out wheeling a cart with a large TV at the top. "It's rude to make threats you know." The figure positioned the cart right in front of Malia. "I thought we could just reminisce on old times." The TV turned on and a newsreel began to play as Malia watched.

"A mother and two children died today in what looks to be a vicious animal attack."

Malia's heart dropped. She knew what this was: it was about the deaths of her mother and sister. "Shut it off."

'I thought we could just sit here and watch some old news. Don't we all love a blast from the past?"

"STOP!" Her eyes began to fill with tears. She didn't want to relive this again.

"From what I remember, they didn't find the body of one of the daughters. Hmmm…I wonder what happened to her."

The hooded figure came up to Malia and planted a kiss on her cheek. The figure leaned closely next to Malia's ear. "We're just getting started."


	6. Chapter 6

Isaac had been silent during the entire meeting. Sure, he had been worried about his Alpha, but his mind had been set on Allison since she walked into class this morning. _How could she just appear out of the blue?_ _Why couldn't he get her out of his head?_

The only person to have noticed Isaac's behavior was Scott. He could see it on Issac's face the confusion, the pain, and maybe a tad bit of happiness. He needed to talk to him and find out what was going on. As soon as Isaac went to get some air, Scott followed. Stiles could handle the group for now.

Isaac sat on the steps outside the house. The different theories that everyone was giving were getting too ridiculous to handle. He needed to think. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear that someone had followed him out.

"Hey," Scott said as he took a seat next to Isaac. He could tell from Isaac's reaction that he hadn't heard him come out.

"Oh, um, hi."

They were silent for a few minutes before Scott decided to finally say something. "Look, I don't know what's happening. Today's been kind of crazy. But we have to be cautious."

"Dude, I know," Isaac looked at his Alpha. He didn't appreciate the lecture, but he knew Scott had good intentions.

Silence, once again, took over. Isaac, this time, was the one to break it. "She's back. Allison is back. I don't know if it's really her, but she's here…in Beacon Hills."

"I know." For the past few months, Scott had buried everything, every memory with Allison. Sure he was with Kira, but he always had a special place in his heart for his first love. How could he not?

"What do you think?" Isaac asked. He looked out into the neighborhood, collecting his thoughts.

"About what?"

"Is it really her? Is she really back?" There was a glimmer of hope that Scott heard in Isaac's voice.

"Honestly, I don't know."

Isaac asked the more important question, "Do you want her to be back?"

The question stunned Scott. He wasn't prepared to answer nor tackle the subject in his head. The answer he had would have been loaded, but he wasn't even sure where to begin so he gave the simple answer, "Yes."

* * *

Stiles was trying to lighten everyone up since the mood had taken a darker turn. He was giving ridiculous ideas as to what this new evil was. "Zombies?"

"Dude, really? You've been watching too much of the Walking Dead," Ethan joked.

Everyone was sitting around the McCall's living room hanging out. Well…almost everyone. Lydia was sitting on the stairway. She couldn't help but feel that something was VERY wrong at the moment. The worst thing about being a banshee was that she didn't know that much about what she could do, but right now, she had this overwhelming sensation of death. She just didn't know why.

"Hey, are you okay?" Aiden asked, taking a seat on the stairs with her.

"Umm…yeah, I'm fine," she lied.

"Look, you know, you can always talk to me if something is up. I know I'm not a good guy, but I'm trying."

She forced a smile, "Thanks." The feeling of death was starting to become too much to bear. It was a similar feeling that she got when she found a dead body, but that was impossible. Everyone here was alive and breathing. The urge to scream started rushing forward, but her mind was racing. This made no sense.

"Lydia, are you okay?" Aiden asked. His hand moved forward to reach hers.

His hand barely touched hers when her urge became so uncontrollable that she just had to release it.

Stiles was still in the middle of joking when the sound pierced his and everyone else's ears. He clasped his hands to his ears and fell onto the ground. The scream lasted for what seemed to him was an eternity. As soon as he collected his bearings, he ran over to her.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he arrived at the scene. Aiden had collapsed in front of Lydia, an open wound on his abdomen had appeared. The rest of the gang had gathered around. Then, it happened.

It felt like a movie reel. It was a flashback to the night they stood to face the Nogitsune. Derek, the twins, Isaac, and Mr. Argent were fighting the Oni outside the school. Then, Aiden was stabbed by an Oni. The scene felt familiar, as if it was a real memory. Stiles blinked and came back to reality. Looking around, he saw that everyone else had experienced the exact same thing.

Lydia kneeled next to Aiden, looking at the wound. She said what everyone had on their minds, "You died that night." Tears formed in her eyes. Even though they experienced it before didn't mean that it hurt less. She took his cold hand and held it. Then, she heard something, a whisper. Looking at Aiden, she saw that his mouth was moving. Lydia leaned in and put her ear near his mouth, trying to hear what he had to say. He was barely audible, but she heard the message loud and clear. Horror washed over her face, and the pack could see it.

"What did he say Lydia," Scott asked in a concerned manner.

She brought her head back up and looked up at everyone, "It has only just begun."


End file.
